This invention relates to a carafe and a process for production of the carafe.
Carafes, especially those made of glass that are used as serving and holding containers for coffee, for example, are provided with a plastic lip edge to reduce susceptibility to breakage when bumping against other objects. Such carafes are widely used especially in the restaurant and hotel business. The advantage of such carafes are the already mentioned limited susceptibility to breakage and more favorable pouring qualities that can achievable the plastic lip edge.
The quality requirements of such carafes are especially high for commercial use. Despite this, to remain competitive, the production costs must remain low. To meet these requirements, known carafes have a more or less raised glass neck on which the plastic edge,--usually of the bayonet type,--is jammed. The plastic edge can be further secured by sealing rings and/or adhesive between the plastic edge and the glass edge. The carrying handle of the carafe is connected to the plastic edge integrally or in several parts. The integral connection is preferred here since it is inexpensive. Carafes of this design are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,025, 4,090,648 and 4,140,251 and in DE-OS 31 31 724.
In carafes of the type described, a long and precisely manufactured carafe neck is necessary to securely anchor the plastic edge. But this increases the production costs. The adhesive bond between the plastic edge and the glass edge has also proven problematic, because the adhesive bond is not flexible enough and in use, especially due to washing, tends to become brittle. In addition, the junction point must absorb the entire stress during handling when the carafe is full. The sum of these stresses has often led to damage as a result of the loosening of junction point.